Into The Fire
by The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom
Summary: Lita goes to see Kane late one night after contemplating what her life has become and what it once was.


**Title: **Into The Fire

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Lita finds herself looking for Kane late one night after contemplating what her life has become and what it once was.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Vince owns all, well except the parts owned by Linda, Shane, and Steph.

**Author's Note:** I figure this storyline is over, but I thought hell this could be interesting. It's a story that been going around in my head since I returned from a three year experience overseas. It blew me away when I got back and was actually able to read online about the storyline. The grammar probably sucks, sorry English isn't my first language. **Please Review, if I get enough requests I might continue**

**Into The Fire**

Lita shivered slightly, the cool air from the conditioner running over her flesh. She glanced over at Edge. He was currently occupying

the entire left side of the bed, and all the covers. Her mind flew back to when she was always warm and cozy, when she'd slept the

whole night feeling safe and protected. She had at one point laid every night in a cocoon of her lovers massive bulk, him gently wrapped

around her. Now, things were different, much different then before. Sure the tattoo still sat on her shoulder, and her hazel eyes were

still a perfect match for her fiery red hair, but when it all came down to it, she wasn't safe. She knew that while Edge would never hit

her, or physically harm her, she could guarantee he'd end up betraying her. Just like she had betrayed him... it was like when she'd

betrayed Matt, that had been easy for her. Those feelings had long since died, I mean who actually takes on a giant willingly, while

putting the right to marry the women you claim to love on the line. A trophy was in the end what she had been to Matt Hardy, and a

trophy she figured she'd remain while she was with Edge.

Her mind returned to a better time, a time that at first she had guessed would be a horrid experience. The first time she'd gone to him

was in reality to protect Matt, to save his life. When she'd gone to Kane, he'd been gentle and careful with her, tender in almost every

move. He hadn't rushed her, and hadn't allowed her to rush their encounter. She had assumed it would be fast, certainly painful, and

humiliating. Instead she received one of the best nights of her life, although she would never admit it, at least not anytime soon. After

their encounter he'd held her carefully, lovingly, and stroked her hair, murmuring words of love and affection for her to hear. She could

still hear the pain and fear in his voice after Gene had hit him with that chair, the look in his eyes when he'd finally been able to get up.

She'd never had someone comfort her so much, in a situation in which they could have just walked away. She recalled how she'd felt

when he'd returned just in time to save her ass. How at first she thought he might hurt her, finish what Gene and Trish had started but

no, he'd smiled manically, but told her it was ok, her Big Red Machine was back and he'd defend his family from a man who already

taken one of them. Their son, how proud he'd been to find out it was a boy, how proud he'd been to become a father. He'd prepared a

nursery, a nursery in light green and light blue paint, pooh bear, and Bambi lithographs. Lita smiled slightly as she recalled even finding

him backstage late one evening reading a 'What to Expect When you Expecting' book, it was not the first she'd seen around their living

areas, but it was somewhat comical to see the horrifying Kane, reading a baby book stretched out across a couch in their dressing room.

He'd even, given her a credit card with a limit that she'd never actually reached although she'd tried her damnest, with which to buy

whatever she felt was warranted for their son and for her.

****

Flashback

"Here, this is so you can buy whatever you want, for him." Kane pointed at her stomach for a moment, a real smile, not the

frightening one he normal wore on his face. His hand slowly, and tenderly moved to rest lightly on it, feeling their son kick at

the slight pressure of his father's gigantic hand. The Big Red Machine reached his other hand up to cup her face.

" Get whatever you want for our son, and for you. I take care of my family, don't forget that, I'll protect you, and make sure you

both... and any others that may come along, have everything, everything anybody could ever treasure. Get yourself whatever

you want." Kane kissed her softly on the lips, before smiling at her. He carefully leaned his massive bulk down and kissed

where their son lay inside her and left the room so she could get ready to go to the ring.

End Flashback

She had felt so loved and so nurtured at that moment. Nothing had compared since. When she'd married Edge and he'd tried to stop the

wedding she'd felt a sense of pride almost. She made that man so crazy with love... well she thought he is crazy. She was ripped from

her reflection when she felt the bed move slightly as Edge shifted. So different from when Kane would move and she'd know instantly,

not just because the bed would creak under his girth, but because he'd be wrapped around her, keeping her warm and safe.

Once the red head was sure Edge had returned to a deep sleep she slid outof thebed. Quietly she pulled on a pair of black shorts laying on

the floor where they'd been carelessly thrown while she looked for her green cargo pants earlier before leaving for practice. She then

grabbed a hoodie to go over her tight, black and red, spaghetti strap shirt in case she got cold. Her hand reached around a room key and

she slipped it in her pocket. Lita smoothly exited the room, closing the door with a nearly inaudible click.

* * *

Slowly she made her way down the hotel hallway, counting each door as it passed. Through the window at the end she could see rain 

pouring outside, and every so often watched as lightening stuck somewhere in the distance. Her legs kept on moving, although she knew

she should simply turn back. Go and crawl back in bed with her husband, her second husband and act like this had never happened. Yet,

she found herself unable to resist the need to see Kane.

Finally she reached what according to the roster was to be his room for the next couple days. She raised her fist to knock and froze.

What would he do, he was by no means a pacifist, and hurt her in the past. She steeled herself to the possibilities and knocked, once...

twice.. three times. When there was no answer she sighed, he was probably asleep, and perhaps it was a good thing god only knew what

he'd do to her now, although it had been nearly a year since all hell had broken lose. It boggled her mind when she thought about it,

nearly a year since she'd felt him wrapped around her, since his lips had descended on hers, or she'd heard I love you, I'll protect you, or

her personal favorite I'll make everything ok come through his lips towards her. She found herself knocking once more, this time harder,

trying to perhaps rouse the sleeping giant.

Lita wondered what would have happened if Gene hadn't killed her son, their son. What would have happened, could she have retired,

perhaps they would have gotten a nanny, and lived happily ever after. She began to wonder about how many other little red haired red

machines could be running around if Gene hadn't royally fucked things up. Lita felt her mind drifting towards what the eyes would have

been, would they have been her hazel, or would they have inherited their fathers duel colored orbs. It was then the door opened slowly,

and she felt her heart stop. There he stood, seven feet tall, and a massive, powerful man, who happened to have a violent streak the likes

of which had not been seen before. Her eyes swept over his body, it wasn't as built as Edge, but it was ten times more formidable. He

wore nothing more then a pair of worn out old black sweatpants, even his feet were bare. For a moment fear ran through her, what if

she was interrupting something, what if he had another female in the room. Although he wasn't handsome, in fact most considered him

grotesque her fellow diva's were not stupid, especially after all the times she defended his bedroom skills towards them.

"Lita" the red haired women shrunk back at the disdain in his voice. She watched fearfully as his expression changed from one of extreme

annoyance, to one of dangerous disgust and hatred. What courage she had left her and she was left thinking it would have been a much

better idea to of continue to lye in the bed she'd made for herself. Kane's endless eyes stared deep into her for a moment, before

suddenly the door began to swing shut.

She reached out to stop it, placing her arm stupidly to halt it's movement. Kane stopped the door suddenly, swinging it open once more

she was faced with her first husband. The giant rub a large meaty hand over his face, before scratching his bare chest for a moment, his

massive form leaned against the doorway, blocking her any sort of view inside. To many it would appear an ape like gesture, but to her

it was the one man who'd gone out of his way to make her happy. She felt her heart sped up as thoughts flew through her mind. She'd

only thought of her plan as far as him opening the door, and evening then it really hadn't been a plan, more of an action taken by her

body.

"Please.." The words sounded weak and feeble even to her own ears, and exactly what she was asking for she wasn't sure. He snorted,

smiling almost demoniacally, before turning his eyes to stare into hers.

"Please what... allow you to manipulate me again just so you can ditch a nemesis again. I already gave you what was left of my humanity

only to see you take off with it." His gruff voice, lit a fire deep inside her that she hadn't felt in ages, although his words were cruel, they

were albeit true. Her body once more acted of it own accord and her hand reached up to cup his cheek. Just before making contact with

his face, a large hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her violently towards him. Her body was pulled nearly flush against him, she could

feel his heart beating quickly, and the drastic beginnings of his large arousal. It took all her strength to restrain herself from trying to

kiss him, fearing what he might do if she attempted.

"Go back to your husband women, I'm a monster, remember you left me for someone more... human." His breath was warm on her

neck, his voice raspy with want and emotion. She felt tears sting the sides of her eyes at the sound of pain and disgust in his voice. She

winced as her wrist was dropped and she was slightly pushed back. In a moment she realized she needed to react quickly. Litas body

acted of it's own accord like it had been all night. The fiery red head threw her arms around the massive man, and she buried her head

against his rough chest. Kane just stood there his heart pounding, this was what he'd dreamed of every night since Lita had left him for the

blond haired Edge. He felt his arms begin to wrap around the red haired woman, and everything fell away. His mind screamed at him it

was a trap, in a moment Edge would come after him with a sledge hammer or something worse. He held the woman tightly against his

massive bulk, and took a step back into the relative safety of his hotel room. He was amazed when she shut the door with her foot, it's

lock clicking shut. She slowly pulled herself away from his arms and pulled him towards the bed. He froze as she turned around and kissed

him, he could smell her scent, and feel her soft lips against his. Suddenly, in that moment it all returned every want, every feeling and

emotion. Lita was unsure as she kissed him, her lips moved in perfect memory of each touch. She could feel his body give in as he reached

up and ran his hands through her hair and over her body. She felt the enormous proof of his want pressed against her, her hand slid down

to run along it's incredible length and wide girth as it strained against his sweat pants. He moaned against her lips in response, thrusting his

hips into her hand, his body pleading for more contact. She looked in his eyes and saw almost frantic need there, his duel colored eyes

moved off of hers, and she felt his large hand moreover her stomach. Suddenly he pulled back, and she could see exactly what had been

pressed against her so firmly. He swept his arms around her lifting her skillfully into his arms. He took a couple steps finalizing their

journey to the bed. She landed on the bed tenderly, butas sherolled over, turning towards him, she saw him back up a couple steps. He

seemed to be trying to decide what to do next. It confused her, he never before seemed to have trouble deciding what he wanted, what

was even more shocking were the next words out of his mouth.

"This had better not be a game Lita, I'll destroy you for sure if it is, you and your fucking husband." He spat the last two words, then

stopped and looked down at the red haired slender woman on his bed, suddenly he turned and leaned with both of his hands pressed

against the far wall, he was fighting to control the urge to take her there and then, without his fears being answer. Answers he needed

even if they were lies from the women who he'd fought for, won, and then lost. Lita felt herself grow fearful that he thought this was a

joke, something cruel for her to do in order to pass the time. He really thought she was just there to lead him on, make him hard with

need and leave return to her husband and tell him how pathetic the Big Red Machine was, perhaps even taunt him in the ring before

thousands of people. She tried to think of the perfect thing to say, but as he turned to face her and approached the bed once more she

gave in to answering with a short one word phrase that gave so much hope to the monstrous man before her.

"Never" she gasped slightly as she felt him cover her with his giant form, finally she felt safe. He ran his hands along her sides, sliding

her top over her head. He stopped for a moment and pulled her bare chest against him, her hips pushed up against him. He held her

tighter and groaned.

"I haven't been with anyone... since you left" She froze at those words murmured against her neck, and suddenly realized exactly how

much this man loved her, exactly how badly she needed him, and how badly Gene had truly screwed up their lives. Her hands ran along

the top of his pants and she smiled, feeling his hips buck almost frantically against her silently begging for flesh to flesh contact.

"I love you Kane, please..." the gargantuan man bent back down to her, and kissed her again, murmuring words of love and praise against

her soft deep red lips. Lita smiled inwardly, things were going to be fine, at least for tonight, tomorrow she'd have to confront her

husband, her second husband, and tell him she was returning to the father of her son. Suddenly a terrible thought invaded the cloudy bliss

she had entered moments earlier. What if this was all Kane wanted, a way to get back at Edge, and a willing female to fuck, what if in

the morning they woke up and he acted like nothing had occurred, or worse threw her out of the room as soon as he got off. Her heart

began to race, the thoughts being pushed back as his tongue ran along her collar bone, his hands moved down to swiftly remove her

shorts. The massive hands moved over her naked form, his eyes following raking in every inch of skin he'd been left without. She began

to writhe beneath him, her hands found the top of his pants of their own accord and began to tug at the fabric. As he reached down to

help her free him, her eyes caught his for a moment and she knew no matter what happened she'd be safe, the Big Red Machine would

protect and love her till the end of time, even if it was tomorrow, or when this was over. Lita forced her fears down as she felt him

naked against her form, later she could deal with the rest of the shit that needed to be taken care of, for now she had what she needed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter, but please no flames, I just can't take it ****when I get home. **


End file.
